OWCA: Beginning
by Night of StarClan
Summary: Everone wonders how O.W.C.A. came to be, not? Well, here is my version of the beginning of our favourites platypus Agency. One-Shot. RENEWED!


**To say it at the beginning, i do not own Phineas and Ferb.**

**Welcome to my story how OWCA came to be.**

* * *

><p>A man with black hair and moustache stood in front of another one. "But sir", said the one with the black hair. "You can't mean that."<p>

"I do Agent Monogram", answered the one with the white hair. "CIA, FBI and the Secret Service are busy enough with the lot of murder-cases. We are not enough to fight of such evil guys as well."

"But, but a special Agency with animals? Will that even work?"

"We will see, agent. However we have three new-borns here. You will start with them and then we will see. No matter what you need to teach them, you'll get it. And now, Dismiss!" Agent Monogram saluted and turned around to leave. "Animals", muttered the man. "What does that guy think; there is no way that animals can…" "Francis", called a female voice behind him. Monogram turned around and saw a young woman with reddish hair running towards him.

"Kelly Karl, what do you want", asked Monogram with raised eyebrow. "Ok, first", began Kelly. "I'm going to end my marriage soon and then I will have a new second name, second, I heard the boss offered you to lead our new project." "Yes, I don't know what he's thinking with that." "Well if you need medical care for the animals, call me. But then I want a favour from you." "What favour", sighted the man. "I don't know yet." With that she ran off and Monogram went home. He should get advises how to get the animals through his mobile-phone.

_The next day,_

Monogram was in a bad mood. But he walked to the pet-shop his boss told him to go and showed his licence. The woman there led him into another room, where he saw three baby-animals. The first one was an eagle, the second one a snake and the last one…well Agent Monogram had no clue what kind of animal that was. The shop-keeper started to laugh and answered: "You have no idea what the last one is, not?"

A slight nod was her only answer, because the agent saw something interesting. In the first few seconds, the eyes of the animal looked into different directions, but when it spotted him, its gaze completely focused on Monogram. It was a strangely intelligent look. "It's a platypus. They come from Australia."

Monogram snapped out of his and the platypus' staring contest and answered: "Well, I'll take them then."

The woman nodded, got the animals into cages and Monogram drove with them to the new built training place for the new organisation. Monogram stopped and unloaded the animals. He brought them in and gave each of them a different room. Then he called Kelly, a material arts expert, an expert in languages and an animal-expert. Soon they all came. The animals were checked up and then the training could start.

_At first,_

he watched the expert, trying to teach the platypus to stand on two legs, it didn't go that well. But the eagle and the snake didn't improve much better in their trainings. This went on for a few weeks, until Monogram started to lose hope. He sat in his chair and rubbed his aching temples when suddenly Jerome Burst, the animal-expert, ran into the room.

"Agent Monogram, you've got to see this."

Monogram stood up and followed Burst down the hall. They entered a special room; Monogram noticed the room he had planned to teach the animals in here to avoid beams or anything else. "Look", exclaimed the expert proudly and pointed through a window. Monogram looked through it and gasped. The platypus was standing on two legs, its fists were clenched and it jumped to avoid the things that were thrown towards it. It stood, jumped, ran on and dodged everything like a professional.

"How?", whispered Monogram and Jerome explained: "I don't know either. Today I walked into his room and asked him to follow me. Well he did, but on two legs. It took me a few seconds to realise it, but then I tried a few activities with him and everything seemed far too easy. I think he is ready for combat-training." Monogram nodded and went into the room. The platypus stopped and looked at him. Again there was this strange intelligent inside of its eyes.

Suddenly it saluted in front of him and the Agent looked back. Jerome Burst was standing behind him in the same way; the platypus had just copied his actions.

_The next day_

the platypus was led into another room, were the eagle was training combat as well. He was already pretty good, but Monogram had immediately realised, that it was better in observing, than fighting, which wasn't that bad. Monogram ordered the eagle to allow the platypus to try fighting. The eagle saluted and the platypus took its place, obviously it had no clue what it should do. Jenna San was one of the best material-arts fighters the CIA had and she was really happy to work with the animals. Curiously Monogram watched her, bending down in front of the platypus and slowly explaining what it should do. She received a small nod from the animal and Monogram realised that the lessons in understanding humans and the language-lessons with Ronald Gregory were really useful.

As far as Monogram knew by now, the eagle was able to understand English and Spanish, the snake English, Spanish and France and the platypus was able to write English and Spanish, and it understood, English, Spanish, France and German. It was a very intelligent Animal. Then the training began and Jenna kicked at the animal, but the platypus jumped out of the way and somehow it managed to get onto her back. It jumped off from there and San tumbled a bit forward. Then she whirled around and punched the animal's stomach. With a huff, it landed on the ground, but jumped up again and imitated San's fighting pose.

"It's quite good", commented Kelly, who appeared next to him. "Oh, Francis", went the woman on. "I know what favour I want."

"What?", asked Monogram with a sigh.

"Well, you know my son?" Monogram nodded. "I want him to work for the new organisation as well. Will you guide him?"

"Do I have a choice?" Kelly laughed and shook her head.

"_Are the three of you ready",_

asked Monogram. The eagle, the snake and the platypus nodded and all got into their fighting stance. Monogram activated the training-program and the training started. The agent left the room and joined up with his boss. The old man watched the final training of the three animals and stated: "It seems the platypus is the best of them." "Indeed", agreed Monogram. Worriedly he watched the training. He knew very well how intelligent the green animal really was and just hoped his boss won't make a mistake. After half an hour, the agent ended the training-program and showed the improvement the animals had made with languages. Now, all of the animals were able to understand English, Spanish, France, German, Croatian and Italian and all of the three of them were able to basically type sentences in English, Spanish and Italian.

Monogram was rather pleased with how it worked out. At the end of the day, Monogram, is helpers and the animals were ordered into the Head-Quarter of the CIA. Monograms boss started to speak.

"Agent Monogram, I guess I can talk for the whole CIA when I say that you have done well. The new organisation is granted and I promote you. Good Luck as the new leader of O.W.C.A., Major Monogram."

Monogram saluted, and then he asked: "What does O.W.C.A. mean?"

His boss grinned and answered: "Organisation without cool acronym." The new Major was stunned from a moment, and then he heard strange noises. He looked around and saw the animals, rolling on the floor in a laughing fit. "Quit it", ordered the Major. The animals stopped, but snickered every now and then, something Monogram allowed since they all were still children.

"Well, I really do have to thank the rest of you and want to ask, if you want to work fully for the new organisation." The others agreed and then the boss asked the animals to come forward. "Listen, my young friends. You will be agents of the O.W.C.A. Agent E", he gestured to the eagle. Then the snake and said: "Agent S and Agent P", he gestured to the platypus. The three of you will be the first three agents."

The three saluted and Monogram placed small fedoras on their heads.

* * *

><p>"Don't forget boy, they have to believe you are a shop-keeper", advised Monogram a young man with reddish hair and glasses.<p>

"Yes sir."

Monogram sighted and thought_; I just hope Kelly's son has just half of the abilities of his mother._

Then he left. While he drove back to the, now headquarter, he thought about his decisions. Agent P and Agent S were in the pet-shop, to be sold to host families. Everything would turn out right, he knew it.


End file.
